I Want To See Him Again
by under.that.sun
Summary: I was walking down the street to our meeting point and thinking about Sanji. Suddenly I heard tire strech I turned my head and saw a truck right in front of my face. And then I felt my left leg and arm crack then pain folowed. AU, yaoi - boyxboy, one shot. I m very sorry at first I put the wrong document at here so please reread it if you looked at it and it was abou SmoAce.


**I am so sorry, I put here the wrong document and for about a week I didn`t noticed it until someone pointed it out, I`m the stupidest person on earth, so sorry.**

**A.N. ****I said that I'm going on vacation and I am tomorrow, but I just couldn't stop myself, I had to write this one shot. :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

It hurt. Everywhere. It was like I was dying, but I wasn't, but I wish I did. But no I wasn't I wanted to see him again, wanted to hear him cursing me, screaming at me what idiot I am and say that I'm the most stupid person in the world. So I didn't give up to the pain and fought it with all my might and I have a lot of it. Soon I felt pain retreat and calmness spread across me. I knew that someone is doing that. Maybe I'm in a hospital? Then my hearing came back

"I'm telling you he's stable, please let us take care of him!" Someone shouted then there was sigh and one pair of footsteps withdrew. Then there was another kind of sigh. "It looks like you have good friends." I understood that this comment was made at me. I didn't understand how that voice knew that I was awake, but maybe he didn't? Then again I didn't hear anything and pain came back. After a few moments that felt like eternity the pain stopped and sleep came to me. I understood that it was going to be allright and that I was going to be saved so I gave in to sleep.

- II -

*Flashback*

I saw him at the other side of the street. He was walking to the cross road to absorbed in his own thoughts to notice anything. I started walking in his direction. It couldn't be that he's lost again? I chuckled, he probably is. I decided to shout to him so that he noticed me, but before I could he walked on the cross road. And it was red. He still didn't took notice of his surroundings. And then it happened. A big truck came crashing into him. I saw it but couldn't believe it. He was there under the now stopped truck. He was all bloody and looked awful. I felt shock, but before it could control me I started running towards him. As I ran I took my phone and called the ambulance, it felt unreal, I quickly said what was needed and kneeled in front of him. I took my jacket of my shoulders and started bandaging his wound on the foot as I was finishing it ambulance came. They ran towards us through a crowd of people that I didn't notice there.

"Do you know him?" One of them asked me it was a woman but it didn't matter now. So I just nodded my head. "Good, can you come with us?" I nodded again.

They took his body and put it on a stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance car, I also got on it. And sat in the corner watching medics twiddle around him. I didn't even notice how we got to the hospital. I started to run with them towards emergency room.

I finally dared to ask. "Is… Is he going to survive?" I almost gulped down the last word.

"Yes he will." One of the medics said.

My chest started to fill with hope, but then I glanced down on him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you he's stable, please let us take care of him!" The medic shouted and I stopped running as they entered the emergency room.

I left standing there until nurse came to me. "Do you know the patient?" She asked me.

"Yes I do." I said in a trembling voice. "He's Roronoa Zoro."

*End of flashback*

I was sitting besides his bed everyone else had already left to go home, but I asked the nurses and they let me stay besides him. I probably looked awful to get that look out of them and a voice that pitying. Not that I cared anymore all that mattered was him and his condition. I put my hands on his bed my head on them and started staring at him, thinking that maybe if I stared long enough he would wake up.

I probably fell asleep because sun started to shine in my eyes. I looked up and saw dark eyes looking at me.

"Zoro?" I asked in unsure voice.

A grumpy voice fell down on me. "Who else shitty cook?"

Tears started to fall down my face. Zoro looked at me in shock as my so long hidden tears started to roll down my cheeks. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!" I shouted at him. "You could have died! What kind an idiot walks during red light?!" Sobs started to come from me. "You could have died." I repeated this time in a whisper.

I looked at Sanji and not believing what was he saying. More tears rolled down his cheeks. And he started sobbing. I lifted my right arm and started patting his head. "Shhh, I'm here, everything is fine." I started to calm him down.

"No it's not!" He shouted at me. "It's not fine! You could never wield a sword with you left hand! You know how long you were in there? For fucking 34 hours! Hour after you was took in there Chopper showed up and didn't leave until everything was fixed. There weren't an hour that someone wasn't by the door with me! They even made a fucking schedule! Yesterday at noon they only took you out and everyone was here until they were kicked out by a nurse!" Sanji finally stopped shouting and there wasn't any tears anymore.

I looked at how he looked. He had black pants that were really crumpled and looked like weren't took off for some time. He had only white crumpled shirt no tie or jacket. His face looked scared, hurt, but most of all tired, under his eyes there where black circles. "How long you didn't sleep?" I asked him with worry.

He lifted his head, his eyes where a little red from crying. "Huh? I just woke up moss-head."

I felt a little relieved that name calling returned. I was really worried about the cook. "Then I will ask differently curly brow. When was the last time you where home?"

Sanji looked confused then his cheeks turned red, but before he could say anything the doors opened and the gang showed up.

"Yo Zoro! You're finally awake!" Luffy shouted and ran toward me.

Robin came besides Sanji and gave him a bag. "I thought you would need them cook-san."

Sanji looked inside the bag and blushed. "Thank you Robin-san."

I looked at him surprised. There weren't any compliments raining our black haired historian.

But before I could comment it another bag was placed on me. Name smiled at me. "I think you might want these."

I looked inside the bag. There was a change of clothes. "Thanks. I won't need to pay for bringing me these right?" I asked curious knowing our navigator.

"No, you're seriously injured, I won't take money from you for some time." She threw another smile at me.

I noticed that while we were talking Sanji stood up and started walking towards door at the other side of the room, before I could ask where was he going an avalanche of questions was throwed at me.

I walked into the shower in the end of the room. Robin brought me a change of clothes and some things for washing. So I decided to wash up.

After an hour I came of the shower all clean and shaved and noticed that everyone was gone, Zoro was sitting and watching TV. "Hey! So that's the bathroom? Good to know there's a shower to." He said casually.

"When did everybody left?" I asked with curiosity. I was almost sure that they will leave only in the evening.

"About five minutes ago." He said as he turned off the TV.

I sat down in my earlier spot. When I sat down Zoro took my hand in his and squeezed it. "You know when I was hit I felt this enormous pain that made me want to die." He started then paused, I waited for him to finish I knew this wasn't all he wanted to say. "Then I thought about you, I could imagine you screaming at me for not looking at the road and for acting like an idiot. I thought that if I die I could never fight with you again." He paused again.

"So you decided that it's better to die?" I asked and pulled my hand out of his, it hurt hearing that.

"No you idiot! It made me to want to live!" He shouted at me and took my hand again. "It made me fight the pain for the purpose of seeing you again and doing this." He said and leaned closer to me and slammed our lips together.

I felt shocked, never expected that from the marimo bastard, but felt happy and opened my lips to greet the tongue that slipped into my mouth. It felt good fighting for dominance, but soon Zoro took over my mouth and completely dominated me. After several minutes we separated for air. I noticed that while kissing I somehow came onto Zoro's lap and now was clasping him with my legs.

Zoro smirked in front of my face. "I guess that you wanted this as much as I did."

I felt blood coming up my cheeks. "Maybe I did. You know I saw that truck hit you. I was the one that called ambulance. While staying here and waiting for the news I understood how important you are to me. And that truck driver – he had just robbed bank, so technically you stopped a bank robber."

Zoro laughed. "I'm just that awesome."

I smacked him in the head. "Of course you are." And leaned closer for another kiss.

I knew things will be different after he comes out the hospital. We are going to change a lot of things in our relationship, it's probably true when people say that death experiences changes you. It sure did change me.

**A.N. Hope you like it, I typed it pretty fast so there might be some mistakes, sorry about that. I'm waiting for a lot of reviews and I don't care if they're there to criticize me, I'm open to all opinions! When I'm back I'm going to continue Catching love, so bye bye. \(*_*)**


End file.
